Cecelia in the Fabricated World (Garry x Oc)
by AmiRosePrincessofTimeandSpace
Summary: Instead of Ib, there was someone else who went into the Fabricated World. See full summary in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**For some reason i have been obsessed with the game Ib, and i felt like writing it. Sorry that Ib is not going to be in here, i wanted to do one with her in it. but for some reason i wanted to do this. my oc will be taking ib's place. If you don't like this kind of story then don't bother reading it.**

**Summary:** **Instead of Ib, there was someone else who went into the Fabricated World. Cecelia is a fourteen year old girl who goes to an art gallery with her parents. Everything seemed normally, minus some creepy paintings, till she came forth a big painting. Now getting suck into an alternate dimension, it's up to Cecelia and her new found friend Garry to get out of this crazy maze in one piece. But with a certain someone trying to stop their plans, will they make it out alive or will they be stuck in there forever. I don't own any thing of Ib or the characters, i only own my oc!**

**Character: older Cecelia age 17 -** **cd n . i . n t ere . s t / p / 585 21 06 / im age**

**Younger Cecelia age 14-fc 0 0 . dev ia nt a rt fs 71 / f / 20 13 / 010 / 3 / f / r en der _ de _ ia _ voc al oi d _ by _ ch ica _ ot aku –d 5r 39 uy . png **

**December 13, 2007 Guertena's Museum… **

It was a cold wintry day in England, granted its winter. The sky is covered by grey clouds as light snow flakes fell from the sky. Little children were outside playing round in the snow, some couples walking around. Even the same for some family, who are looking for a good place to be at. But, in front of the famous museum that only held art of the famous artist, the Guertena's Museum. In front of the big ol' brown doors stood a young girl, who looks no older than 17 years old with knee length blonde hair. She stood there as her light baby blue eyes stared at the door deep in thought.

The same grey sky with that day, the gallery where I met you. Because such a thing happened I'm not used to coming here. _'How…how reminiscent. Nothing's changed.'_ She thought to herself. Three years have passed since then…

…..

Walking inside of the museum, I was greeted with the same ol' classical music like that day. Looking around I notice nothing much has changed in the build as well. The place was kinda pack, but not to pack. It…it does bring back some memory. Hey, Garry. I'm 17 years old now! That day we came back safely to the real world…you then vanished. When I was young even if I didn't look for you. But…after I grow up, this feeling that I want to see you keep growing stronger.

Heading over to the desk, there was an older man behind the desk. He looked up and smile at me. "Ah, Cecelia! It's been awhile." He said.

"It sure has." I said, picking up the pen and began filling out the papers to check myself in. _'But coming back after three years. It doesn't mean I'll surely see him.'_ When I was done filling out the papers the old man handing me a slip.

"Please enjoy!"

"Thanks."

With that I began to wonder around on the main floor looking at all the paintings. Things really haven't change over the years. _'I always feel like Garry's with me…' _ I thought to myself. Because we…are linked by something dark. From the corner of my eye and saw a familiar lavender hair and blue coat. I felt a small spark of happiness in me, as I head to that person.

"Garry?" reaching out my hand as it slowly closed in on the shoulder "Garry…" The person turned around and should an old man who looks like he could be in his late 70's.

"Ah?" The man said as I just stood there with wide eyes and had a dumb-folded face. ….eh…..eh…?! Ah! Maybe to a kid, a 20, 40, and 60 year old person looks the same? So he could be a vigorous and mischievous 70 year old? According to my memories, he should be 23-26 years old now…Calm down Cecelia! Is this really Garry I'm seeing right now?

"That….Garry? It's been a while…How's the nursing…" I suddenly felt a hand smack down on my head, and heard a familiar voice.

"Idiot!"

"Ah…" My eyes widen in shock as I turn around and saw "Ga…Garry?"

Garry smiled and did a small wave as he spoke "Long time no see! You've really grown!"

"Garry…" I whispered as tears began to form in my eyes. He…he really hasn't change. Well, the only things that change are that his hair has grown and had it tied in a low side. Garry notice the tears in my eyes and slightly began to panic.

"Cecelia…" He began to say, but was caught off at the sound of a picture falling off the wall and crashing into the ground. Some of the people began to panic a little due to the unexpected surprise. Then the manager came running over while shouting. "Everyone, I'm very sorry! Was any hurt? Sorry to have scared everyone! EH!?" At that sound the manager had notice the pose Garry was in. Garry had picked me up in and hold me in his right arm, and in his left hand was his lighter. As he was in a running pose, waiting for something to come after us.

"What kind of reaction is that?!" The manager yelled in shocked. I let out a mental sigh. If only you know what had happen to us in this museum on that very day. I felt Garry put away his lighter and put both arms around me, as he still kept holding me. "A…Anyway, I'm very sorry! We'll now be giving free drink tickets as a compensation."

I defiantly like the sound of that and so had Garry as we bother look at each other. Not a second latter, we both burst out in a small fit off laughter at what had happen. Oh those times…for some reason…I…kinda miss it….

…..

**Museum court yard…**

The museum court yard was very nice. A couple of benches here and there as well as some plants. There some windows along the walls. And in the center was a small fountain squirting out some water. In one of the bench sat Cecelia, who sat there looking down at her hands thinking a little.

"Cecelia~ your drink." Garry said heading over to the bench were Cecelia is sitting at. Garry stop a bit looking at his friend who hadn't moved an inch when he had spoken.

Cecelia was sitting there minding her own business till she felt something cold press against both of her cheeks. "Cecelia~. Let's drink something." Cecelia had felt her heart do a small leap in shock as she snapped her head to left.

"Garry, you shocked me!" she yelled.

"Heehee…sorry." He chuckled sitting down next to Cecelia "I still feel like you're not Cecelia. Cause you've really grown."

"Because…three years have passed." Cecelia said taking her drink from Garry and looked down at her lap.

"Heehee…But, you still blush when you're shocked…just like three years ago."

Cecelia just looks at him for a moment before saying "Don't treat me like a kid!"

"Hahaha!"

"I…" Cecelia began to speak with a small blush.

"Eh?" Garry question as he began to take a sip of his drink.

"Really want to meet you…Garry…"

Garry felt his heart race a little as a blush formed on his face. He turns his head to the side so that Cecelia wouldn't see it. "Me too."

"Why are you so rigid?" Cecelia question noticing her friend was for some reason looking the other way and his body was shaking. Putting that aside she continues to speak. "I have…something to tell you…"

When Garry had finally managed to cool down his face, he turned his head to the side looking at Cecelia. "I have a dream for the future." She mumbled with a small blush "I want to work with art."

"Ah! Isn't it good? It suits you well!"

"And then…I want Garry to help me."

"Eh?" Garry had a shock look on his face "I see… I get it!" Then suddenly in the background of him, stars were twinkling "You want me to model for you? Leave it to me. It'll be handsome."

"**No. That's not what I meant.**" She let out a small sigh "Garry, I want you to be the main character."

"Me?...me?"

"Um…" Cecelia started then looks down back at her lap "That event from three years ago. Even though it was scary but it strengthens me. Even though it was scary it's made me stronger. Because Garry is by my side."

"…Cecelia…" Garry said _'No. That's…just my act.'_

"So, I only want to be with someone I truly trust. I can grow stronger that way too. I want to pass this to everyone through my works." She stopped talking and just stared at her lap feeling a little weird. "Is it strange?" she question.

"No way! It's amazing. Before you fulfill your dreams you can't stop. Work hard to it!"

A small smile appeared on her face "Thank you." She said "No matter what, I have to tell Garry…I'm not sure I'll meet Garry today… It's a good thing that we met." She raises her head looking at Garry "How about you Garry?"

"Of course." Garry said smiling "I'm very happy too." He let out a small laugh "Talking about this…it makes me think back to that day."

Cecelia just looks at him before looking at the sky "Yeah…it kinda does…that day. Three years ago. The day we got trapped in the fabricated world.

…..

**Three years ago….**

"Cecelia, do you have everything you need?"

"Yes mom."

**I hope you like this first chapter! leave a review to tell what you think.**

**xXskullgirlXx out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ib i only own my Oc**

**April 7, 2004 In the early afternoon, under a gray sky…**

A young man with light purple hair with a few darker streaks on top of his head, wearing a sleeves green shirt. With pale brown pants and black shoes, coming out of his room. He let out a small yawn and scratches his head. _'Uwa…It's already noon…'_

Opening some of the curtains letting in the sunlight, he then headed to the kitchen making a cup of coffee before going ahead to make some eggs. When everything was done he poured himself some coffee in a small cup and places his eggs on the table. Sitting down, he opens a newspaper and began to read.

Picking up his cup and taking a sip a certain article had caught his attention as he begins to read. 'Scorpios will have a fated meeting today.' It said. "Hm…" the man hummed leaning back in his chair "Fate, huh… I wonder who I'll meet."

….

**Somewhere else at the same time…**

A family of three where leaving the house getting ready to head to the museum. The father was a young man who seems to be about in his early thirties with blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue suit. The mother looks like the same age as the father as most of her brown hair was pulled up and had blue eyes, wearing a red dress. Beside her was a younger girl, who look no older then fourteen with knee length blonde hair and having some pulled up front that was braided down. Light blue eyes as she wore an outfit of a white shirt with a red bow tied around the neck collar. On top of the shirt were a dark blue sweater and a light blue skirt, with black knee-high socks.

"You didn't forget anything did you? Cecelia?" Her mother had asked.

Cecelia looked up at her mother and said "No."

"Oh! Do you have your handkerchief? You know, the one you got for your birthday?"

Cecelia gave a small smile as she dug in her skirt pocket and brought out a white lace handkerchief. "I have it right here mom."

"Keep it safe in your pocket, okay? Don't lose it!"

"Okay Mom." and they all headed to the car.

…..

**Back at the house…**

The young man had finished his breakfast and coffee, putting down the newspaper and his cup. He got up from his chair and stretches a little "O—kay!" He said walking over to the coat rack and grabbed his long, dark blue tattered coat, putting it on. "I have to…hurry and meet my fated person." With that he headed over to the door and opening it.

'_I think I'll go to the Art Gallery.'_ He thought to himself as he close the door behind him.

Back at the table where the newspaper was at. There underneath the article that the young man had read said '*Lucky Item* Lace handkerchief.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Same day, Guertena's Museum…**

Cecelia and her family had walked into the museum, and look around a bit. The museum wasn't to pack which was a good thing in Cecelia's mind. She was never the one to like crowed places. Her mother had turned to face her and began to speak, "Well, we're here." She said with a smile "…This is your first time in an art gallery, right, Cecelia?"

"Yeah, it is." Cecelia hummed "I wonder what kind of paintings they have here…" she mutters to herself.

"We're here today to see an exhibition of works by an artist named Guertena, and they don't just have paintings, but also sculptures…and all kinds of other creations!" her mother said with enthusiasm and smiled "I don't doubt that eve you'll enjoy it, Cecelia."

And then her father bean to talk "Should we get to the reception desk?" he asked his wife.

"Ah, yes. Let's get some pamphlets as well." she said as they all headed over to the reception desk. As Cecelia's father began to fill out the papers, she looked up at her mother.

"Hey mom, I'm going to head off and look around for a bit." She said.

"Hm? You want to go on ahead? Really, Cecelia…" She questions her daughter, who just nodded her head "Oh, all right." Then she gave her a stern look "just make sure you're quiet in the gallery, okay? Don't make a ruckus! Not that there's any need to worry about you, I suppose… Don't cause the other visitors any trouble, now!"

"Thanks mom." Cecelia said and began to walk off further in the gallery and headed upstairs. Up on the second floor was some painting up on the hall, and right next to the staircase a little further down was three statues wearing three different color dresses. One was blue the other was red and the last one was yellow.

There weren't a lot of people up in this area, but Cecelia didn't really care. She walked over to a painting with a blonde girl in a red dress who looks like she talking to a newspaper. Cecelia looked down and read the name of the painting. 'Lady Taking the Newspaper.'

'_Makes sense I suppose…'_ She thought to herself. She then headed to the next painting that someone with light purple hair and a tattered blue coat was standing in front of. She stood next to him and read the words 'The hanged man.' It really did live up to the name. In the picture was a man being hung upside down as the rope was tied around his feet.

Cecelia didn't stay long in that area before heading down the other hallways, looking at the other art stuff there are. But, if she had been paying attention she would have notice the blue eyes of the purple hair man looking at her from the corner of his eyes, before looking back at the painting.

In the other part of the hallway was four more painting hanging up on the wall, she didn't pay much attention to the first one as she head to the painting next to it. In the painting was a beautiful young girl with long brown hair and red eyes and was wearing a red dress. She read the name below 'The Lady in Red.'

"What a beautiful woman… but I wonder if she was someone real?" a male voice came behind her. When she turned around and saw a dude looking at the painting she said.

"Maybe…from what I heard this guy made all this up." She said.

"Ah, but there's always a chance you know? This girl could be out there somewhere…" he said.

"True, we really don't know much about him. Bye." She said waving a little and headed down the other part of the hallway.

"Take care." The man said.

Down the other hallway was a sculptor of a big pink ball that had three knifes in it. Cecelia kept walking around and chatting to a couple of people that were looking at the same thing. Before making another turn in the hallway, which only had one big painting. The painting was very big, and it looks like someone had taking some crayons and colored it. It was hard to see what was in the painting till, Cecelia step back a little and the pictures began to show up in the painting. On the left side was color in blue with a red rose sticking out of the upper left corner. Next to this was colored in green and had some black things in the area. In the middle had some colors of yellow, black and purple. One parts of the yellow almost looks like the moon. And at the end was a picture of the Lady in red.

"What…ah unique type of drawing." She spoke to herself walking up to the painting, bending down a little reading the words, "Fabricated World." She said. Just then the lights began to flicker. Cecelia snapped her head towards the ceiling as the lights went back to normal.

But…

Not everything was normal…

Cecelia had notice that the music had stop play and she couldn't hear the sounds of people talking. _'What's…what's going on?'_ she thought to herself as uneasiness began to form in her stomach as she walk out of the hallway that led to the three statues. Bu the only problem was no one was there. Everything is dead silent.

Growing a little scared, she headed down the stairs to the main floor and saw no one was there. Not even the man behind the desk was there! _'Wh-where is everyone?'_ And then the lights flicker out as Cecelia let out a small yelp in surprise. She quickly ran to the entrance door and tries to open it, but it seems to be lock.

"What?" she said backing away from the door "This can't be…" turning to the right and headed over to the window, and began to try to open it. But like the door it didn't even move an inch. "What on earth is going on?" Then suddenly red liquid came down from the window. Cecelia jump back a little looking at the now red window, which she hopes that it isn't blood, with wide eyes.

Cecelia ran back up stairs and just as she passed the window on the second floor, she could have sworn she saw something walk by. Heading back over to the window and try to peak out, she let out a scream when a person shadow suddenly came up and banged on the window. She then ran down the hallways and heard a small 'squish' sound.

Stopping and looking over, she saw a fruit was lying on the floor. Walking over to it and look at the painting above and saw that it was missing a fruit. "But how?" she wonder before she headed back off. Coming back to the room where the big painting was, Cecelia saw something that wasn't there before.

"What the…" she said confuse as she headed over to the painting and saw blue paint dripping down the wall. The sounds of something being splatter on the floor was heard from behind her. Quickly spinning around and saw big letters painting in red said 'Come Cecelia'.

"How…how does it know my name?" she said turning back around and saw that the blue paint took shape of words that said 'come down below cecelia ill show you someplace secret'.

"Down below?...I really don't think I have a choice in this matter." She said head back down to the stair that led to the main floor. Once getting there she looked around for a bit and didn't see anything out of place. She looks to her left and saw another hallway. "Now that I think about it, I never did really look over there yet. Maybe that person wants me to go over there."

Upon entering the room, Cecelia saw a painting on the ground and notice the stands that were blocking the painting was move. Heading over to the open part she blue foot prints facing the painting. Cecelia looked at the painting and started to feel uncomfortable. The paint was in different shade of blue and then there in the corner was a big fish that had its mouth open showing its sharp teeth. "Ah do I really have to go down there?" she said stepping away a little.

Looking up and saw something on the other side of the painting, she decided to head over there first. Coming over on the other side and read the name of the painting "Abyss of the Deep." She said. Some movement had caught her attention when she looked up and saw that the blue paint was moving around like water does. "I'm not going to like this…" she mutters heading back over to the other side. Cecelia held her breath and closed her eyes before she jump in the painting hearing a slight splashing sound.

She felt the water move her in all directions but she didn't open her eyes. Then when a blast of cold wind hit her body and her feet had touched the ground. Cecelia had opened her eyes and saw a blue room. Looking down and notice that she was standing on steps; she headed down and looked both ways of the hallway. Turning around and saw two painting on either side of the steps. The one on the right was red and the other one was blue.

"Where am I?"


End file.
